


Late Nights

by aeroas



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, kind of au ?? kind of not?? who the fuck knows anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-24 22:06:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3785977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeroas/pseuds/aeroas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko wonders why Akashi asks questions that he already knows the answers to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Nights

Kuroko hated this, hated _him_. Kuroko hated that golden eye and hated the way he said his name ~~_laced with venom_~~. And he wonders what he will do with all this hatred because his head is thrown back and his legs are wrapped around Akashi's waist and _it's so hard to breathe_ when Akashi's mouth is all over his neck and his hips are grinding into Kuroko's in a way that makes his whole body shake. 

Akashi grabbed his jaw and put his lips near Kuroko's ear. "Do you miss him, Tetsuya?"

He didn't hesitate. " _Yes_."

Akashi bit into his neck. Kuroko tugged on apple red hair in response.

"When will you understand, _Kuroko-kun?_ _He. Never. Left._  Does it make you feel better when I say your name like that?" He sat up, staring down at Kuroko with wide eyes.  _Jealousy._ "It doesn't change anything, Tetsuya."

Kuroko let out a breath and covered Akashi's mismatched eyes with his hands. "You're ugly." He lied. Akashi was gorgeous;  _absolute_ _perfection._ (When did he start to notice Aomine's flaws?)

"Sure."

"Akashi-kun, _please_." He removed his hands.

"You wanna go somewhere?" Akashi asked, grinning at him that makes Kuroko's heart beat faster.

"It's two a.m." 

"Tokyo waits for us, Tet-su-ya." Kuroko hated when Akashi did that.

(Hated how one moment he's making his stomach burn with desire and the next he's dragging him to the nearest grocery store.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> ?? ni ce? i mean i was gonna add more but ??  
>  okay okay ive always liked casual dorky kuroko and akashi i mean come on its so much fun to read (in my opinion) anyway feel free to leave a comment and some kudos it brightens up my day when i know that im not the only one crying over these two uwu  
> p.s. pls lend me some ideas bc i never know what to write for these tw o jfc


End file.
